The Fate of a Princess
by Kiena-Of-Terrasen
Summary: A decade after the Dark War, peace now rules over Erilea. Daughter of the King and Queen of Terrasen and heir to the throne, Princess Alia was born with Mala's fire in her blood. Now a new, powerful breed of the Valg has arisen from the ashes, bloodthirsty for revenge. To meet them in battle, Alia will need to summon all of her allies, friends and magic to defeat them.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _The soft pitter-patter of rain_ falling onto the windows echoed the frantic sound of running footsteps upon the marble floor. The squeaking of footsteps didn't slack speed as the running figure came to a large, open corridor, pausing to look. The corridor was thirty feet long, large marble pillars built parallel on each sides. The walkway was wide and led directly to the large set of white and gold doors at the end of the corridor.

Lightning struck. The figure waiting at the top of the corridor bolted. It only took a few moments for the thunder to follow, the castle trembling in its wake. The blinding light from the lighting briefly illuminated the figure's face. It had revealed the terrified face of a six year old girl. Her features were struck with immense fear, her blue and gold eyes lined with tears. Her delicate hands trembling as she clutched her beloved teddy bear.

The lightning struck again. The girl ran faster to the approaching doors. She ran and did not stop until her hands reached out to touch the golden handles. She trembled with effort as she creaked open the heavy door. She slipped into the room on the other side, the darkness engulfing her as the door clicked shut.

Inside the room it was dark, the girl noticed. Only a small candle remained lit, placed on a desk covered in paperwork. The small and fragile flame flickered when the heavy door closed but remained bright as the girl peered around.

She glanced around at the shadows warily, cautiously. The blanket of darkness shrouded every corner, every surface with its dark grasp. The girl eyed the darkness, tears threatening to fall, as if she was expecting something to jump out and snare her. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Once the girl laboured her breathing, she closed her eyes and buried her small head into the teddy bear she clutched to her chest.

It's still there, she thought, tears spilling down her cheeks. It's all still there. The memories, the nightmares. All of it.

War, fighting, blood, evil creatures from another realm. The nightmares had all felt so real, and yet all the treatment and therapy hadn't helped in the slightest. Ever since the girl had known, she had suffered from terrifying nightmares revolving around a cruel, wicked man. He bore a crown made of the darkest evil, studded with jewels for every life he had taken and controlled his soldiers using un-tame demons from another world. Horrifying and unholy creatures prowled her dreams, awaiting for the moment to strike the girl, to seize her up with their claws and teeth.

Blood, fighting, death, it was every six-year-old's classic nightmare. But these constant night-terrors had never faded as she had aged from a young child. It had seemed as though she were born with these nightmares, the memories she never recalled. This problem caused the girl to fear sleep every night, where she would face her everlasting nightmares that never failed to occur.

Lightning flashed again, and even through her teddy bear's soft fur, she could see the blinding light. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out when the thunder rolled, muffling her whimpers. And amiss the growl of the fading thunder, the girl heard a soft sound of movement from the room, like the sound of blankets being pushed aside. Then the sound footsteps approaching, gentle and quiet.

The girl snapped her head up. Light flooded the room, chasing the shadows away to the bleakest corners. She blinked, then gasped in realisation as the light turned to fire, as the flames danced around the room. But the girl didn't look at the fire. She looked at the figure now standing up, a few feet away.

Standing at the edge of the large bed to the girl's right, was a woman. The girl knew her mother at sight, as she took in the sight of her. She wore a beautiful silk nightgown, its shape covering her shoulders and reaching down to an inch above her knees. Her unbound blonde hair touched about her shoulder blades, her pale face pitched with worry and concern. Her name was Aelin, and she was Queen.

Aelin wasted no time rushing to her daughter, and before the girl knew, her mother was crouching before her. Her soft fingertips pushed back a strand of hair behind the girl's ear as the Queen gazed at her daughter.

"Oh, Alia baby, come here." She cooed her daughter. From those words, the internal barrier inside Alia to stop herself from breaking snapped. She crumbled into her mother's arms and they immediately wrapped themselves around her. Alia's emotions all spilled out at once. She sobbed hard into her mother's chest, letting her body be racked by the sobs. Aelin silently held her weeping daughter in her arms, cradling her child back and forth.

Alia cried and cried, spilling out all her fear, sadness and trauma through her violent sobs. Aelin remained crouched on the floor, letting her child cry into her arms. Before long Alia ceased her crying, with no more tears to spill. She had cried so much that she felt nothing but bleak emptiness inside her. Still cradled in her mother's arms, Aelin gently lifted her daughter from the ground and walked back over to her bed.

Alia watched silently as her mother slowly carried her back towards the bed she had been sleeping in. Alia's tear-rimed eyes flickered to the flames of fire dancing around the air, igniting the room with light. The little flames moved in patterns, its array of colours spilling out in small bursts. Alia watched in silence as her mother settled herself on to the bed, her arms still wrapped around her.

Aelin gently placed herself down onto the bed, setting herself with her back against the wooden bedhead, crossing her legs neatly. Not once did Aelin loosen her grip on her daughter as Alia gazed up at the roof.

It was quiet, the silence hushed away by the rain that had quietened to a gentle rhythm. Aelin didn't need to ask if it had been one of Alia's nightmares, she had watched as her daughter had grown for six years living with these nightmares. She had watched as her child had cried almost every night, fearing the sleep that would promise dreams of darkness. And so the mother and her daughter sat in silence, listening to the rain repeatedly cascade onto the windows.

Alia sat up. Aelin let her daughter slowly adjust to sitting in her lap. But she did not let her daughter go, never released her protective hold on her only child.

 _Her_ daughter, her only child.

Aelin had always wanted a family, a child to raise with her mate. When Aelin was younger – oh how long ago that seemed – from the time she had known Rowan was her mate, she had always known he would be an amazing father. A kind, loving, gentle brute, Aelin had always imagined. Despite calling his _Buzzard_ all these years later, Aelin had watched Rowan play with their daughter with such gentleness and love, that his real strength seemed impossible.

Aelin remembered when had fallen pregnant, at the worst of times, during the Dark War. Only Rowan had known, and he had been heartbroken when she had been taken by Maeve. Aelin remembered those emotions, those awful memories, clouded with the thought of sacrificing herself for the Lock, how willing she had been to do it. But it had been Rowan that had saved her, and together they had found an alternative, saving Aelin. She was glad that bitch was dead, along with the Dark Lord Aelin had sent back to his realm.

Aelin pushed away those thoughts, thoughts of agony and pain and loss.

Instead, Aelin glanced over to the sleeping shape of her mate lying next to her. His bare back was facing her, his powerful arms folded onto of the sheets that cover his torso and body. His pointed ears were visible, and Aelin felt her mouth twitch into a smile at the time when she had bitten those long, pointed ears.

Aelin would never forget that night.

Alia sniffed loudly, her nose stuffed with tears. Aelin turned her attention back to her daughter cradled in her arms. Using her thumb, Aelin gently wiped Alia's wet cheeks, wiping away the tears. Alia watched as her mother cleared her face of tears, a motherly gesture.

Aelin finally spoke, gazing down into the eyes of her daughter as she did.

"Oh, my baby…" she cooed Alia. Her voice was as soft as feathers, as smooth as velvet. Alia blinked as she gazed up at her mother. Aelin spoke again.

"I might know something that could help the fear..." Alia said nothing. Aelin gave a small, sad smile.

She said softly. "When you ever feel scared or sad inside, there is something you can always say to yourself, and I promise, it will always make you feel better." Aelin pressed a tender index finger to Alia's chest.

"You will always know in your heart when to say this. When you do, you take in a deep breath." Aelin paused to breathe deeply and Alia did the same. When they exhaled, Aelin looked down at her daughter.

"Do you feel better?" the Queen asked and Alia nodded.

"Now you tell yourself: my name is Aelin Galathynius, and I will not be afraid." Alia listened to her mother, her ear rested against Aelin's chest, silently listening to her quickening heartbeat. Aelin's eyes were distant and sad, and she gave her daughter a smile that told her she had experienced heartbreak.

But, of course, a six-year-old wouldn't understand that pain yet. Aelin couldn't blame her, but she hoped that her daughter would be spared of the pain and heartbreak when she was older.

Aelin blinked away the tears and the memories. She had kept them tucked up in the folds of her broken heart for so long, she couldn't let them out in front of her daughter.

"Now you try and use your own name," Aelin told her daughter. Alia hesitated for a moment, her mind drifting off to all the sadness and trauma she had experienced previously. She didn't feel the terror she had felt before, didn't feel her hands shake uncontrollably. Her head felt clear and light, the images of darkness, pain and monsters she was unable to recall.

So Alia opened her mouth to speak, and when she did, she felt all her fear lift as she heard her own voice, strong and clear.

"My name is Alia Galathynius… I am the Princess of Terrasen, daughter of Queen Aelin and consort King Rowan. I am six years old… and I will _not_ be afraid."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 ** _10 years later_**

 _The cool, whispering breeze_ drifted through the open window, gently flowing through the room. It skimmed over objects and pieces of furniture, passing over the sleeping shape on the large bed. A teenage girl slept silently, curled up with her back towards the open window. She remained still in her slumber as the breeze drifted over her body, kissing her exposed neck and shoulders with its icy touch.

And then the breeze vanished, leaving the silent and still bedchamber as the sleeping girl peeled open her eyes. Her blue and gold eyes flashed with life as she awoke.

Alia Whitethorn Galathynius blinked her eyes and stifled a groan as she awoke. She yawned and rolled onto her back, her chest facing upwards. She stared up at the pristine white roof. The blank white paint stared back, flawless with perfection. Alia sighed and rose into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

Alia turned to her nightstand beside her bed, her eyes pinned on the delicate analogue clock. The time read eight twenty-seven. Alia grinned to herself as she swung her legs over to the side of her bed. Once her toes touched the bitter-cold floor, she slipped her feet into her fluffy white slippers and stood up.

The sound of bustling feet could be heard from the other side of her door. Alia grinned as the doorknob twisted and in burst two women, both wearing maid clothes. In a flurry of closing the door and placing down the bags they had brought, the two woman came to stand side-by-side in front of Alia's bed. They each wore a smile on their faces as they curtsied.

The woman on the right spoke. "Good morning Your Highness." Alia grinned wider as she replied.

"As to you, Caeli, Giselle." She greeted back to her maids. Caeli, the eldest of the two, broke apart from Giselle and reached for the window. She pulled up the curtain and the sunlight flooded into the room. Giselle did the same to the window on the other side of the room.

Caeli and Giselle had been Alia's personal maids all her life. From the moment she had been born, Caeli and Giselle had cared and raised Alia in a sisterly-way. To Alia, they were the older sister she never had.

Caeli had come from the small city of Rosamel located just outside the Anascaul Mountains. She had come to Orynth seeking a job to become a palace maid. Giselle had a similar story, only instead she had been born in Melisade. Caeli was twenty-six, Giselle twenty-five, and both of them had worked together since Alia had been born.

Alia walked away from her bed which Caeli was now reaching over, setting the sheet back. She spoke as she pulled the doona over the straightened sheets, ridding of the wrinkles.

"Did you sleep well Alia?" she addressed the princess by her name, as Alia had requested since she had been thirteen. Alia nodded as she watched Giselle disappear behind the door of her ensuite bathroom just across the room.

"Very well, thank you." She replied. Caeli leaned back and admired her handiwork, satisfied. The maid then walked around the bed and towards the bathroom, where Alia could hear Giselle running a bath.

Alia followed Caeli into the brightly-lit bathroom. Inside Giselle was pouring Alia's lavender body wash into the bathtub, the water running from a large tap above it. Caeli laid out a bathmat on the floor and looked to Alia.

"Your bath will be ready momentarily." She said. Alia sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"No, take as much time as you need." She insisted. Both her maids cracked a grin. Alia sighed and stood up, Caeli firmly closing the bathroom door behind her. Alia stripped down her pyjamas and stepped into the bathtub.

The warm water shocked Alia, soothing her body with its warm touch. She lowered herself into the steaming water, resting her head on the curve of the tub. Alia felt relaxed, soothed of any stress or worries. Alia liked warm water because of this reason; she could let go of important things and it wouldn't even matter. Here she was allowed to forget.

Alia closed her eyes and slipped her head beneath the steaming surface. The relaxing water cleansed her face, rinsed her hair. Alia's senses grew more alert, her thoughts more alive and clear. Alia emerged from the warm waters, her head clear and her thoughts straight. She felt more prepared for the day now, and whatever it had in stall for her…

* * *

"And that is the end of this topic, you're excused to leave for lunch." Alia's teacher, Maya said, despite the fact that one minute ago she had been lecturing about Terrasen's geographical features. Alia lifted her head from her notes and glanced at the clock seated on the wall. The time was twelve-o'clock sharp.

Standing up from her chair, Alia quietly closed the cover of her notebook and said to Maya.

"Thank you." As Alia walked out the door, she heard the teacher's reply.

"Make sure to be back by one-o'clock!" Once Alia was outside the stuffy classroom at smelt of bad herbal tea, she stretched her sore back and inhaled deeply. After two hours of lectures and presentations, Alia was already tired. And hungry.

Glancing around the hallway, Alia looked around for someone she would recognise. All she saw were two guards and a servant scurrying down the hallway. Alia watched the servant go in awe, wondering where perhaps he could be going.

Alia grinned to herself, knowing where _she_ would be going. Most days, during her lunch break, Alia liked to spend her time outside, on a balcony, in a courtyard or with Keena, her mare. She had always preferred to be roaming around the forests than to be stuck inside a classroom.

Alia loved her education and was grateful that she was available to have it, but she would always rather be outside. It was part of her nature, one of the many things she had inherited from her parents besides her mother's look. Alia often found her parents strolling through one of the many courtyards, quietly talking with one another. It was something that had run through the family.

Taking a right turn down the hallway, Alia walked at a mild pace, eager to go outside. The air that floated around the castle and through the rooms always seemed dull, compared to the fresh, frosty air that could only be truly felt outside. Despite the fact that it was only spring, Alia had found herself waking up colder than usual. This morning, the floor had been colder than she had expected for a late-spring morning, and that troubled Alia. It meant winter was coming.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness." Greeted Ralell, one of Terrasen's advisors, as Alia passed him. Ralell was aged about forty, always seemed to want to know the time. Alia's father had advised her that while Ralell was a man you could trust, it was would be wise to keep a distance away from him.

Alia managed to flash a thankful smile.

"As to you, Advisor Ralell." She replied, before turning around a corner that cut off his reply. Alia sighed and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Ralell was a peculiar man, very peculiar indeed…

Within five minutes Alia found herself seated in a garden chair, basking in the sun's rays. The mornings in spring were often warm, not too hot, but enough to bring out Terrasen's true beauty. Seated in the centre of the courtyard, accompanied by a small table, Alia was surrounded by a beautiful garden of Terrasen's native flora species. All around her were blooming flowers, lush green leaves, and a small water feature that weaved its way through the garden.

Blowing into her steaming cup of tea, Alia sipped from her drink while admiring the beautiful white rose blooming from the rosebush. This rose was flawless with beauty, the sun's light caught in the pristine white petals. Alia loved flowers.

Footsteps sounded behind the princess seated in the chair. A shadow cast over Alia's body, blocking her from the warm sun. Alia grinned and looked up to find the smiling face of a girl look back. Her name was Roesia, and she was Alia's best friend.

"You're late," Alia commented, as Roe - her requested nickname - walked around the table and seated herself in the other chair. She laid back into the chair with a sigh. She cracked a grin as she said.

"Only by three minutes."

"How about seven?" Alia interrupted, and Roe grinned wider.

"Well, you see, I got lost again." She replied, and Alia blinked in astonishment.

"How do manage to get yourself lost? You've spent half your life in this castle, and yet you still don't know its layout." Alia exclaimed. Roe shrugged and flashed her guilty smile.

"It seems to me that every day there's a new corridor to be explored. Are you sure your parents are not doing this to intentionally mess with me?" Alia choked on her mouthful, spluttering tea all over her blouse and pants. Placing the cup down on the table, she picked up a serviette and wiped away the drying stains off her shirt. It didn't work. Alia turned to Roe.

"Oh please, I'm pretty sure the King and Queen of Terrasen have better things to do than mess with their niece." Alia retorted mockingly. Roe laughed.

"You never know. Maybe my father set them up to do it?" Roe joked and Alia chuckled.

"Of course your father would do such a thing, because Terrasen's General would have the time to do so." Alia concluded, and the two girls laughed.

Alia and Roe had known each other since they were born and have been inseparable since. Not only were the two best friends, but they were in actual fact cousins through Alia's mother, Queen Aelin, and Roe's father, General Aedion. People always commented that the pair were very much alike. They usually didn't know how deep the ties ran.

As well as growing up together, Alia and Roe often spent every day with each other, whenever they had the spare time to do so. This was the first time Alia had seen Roe today.

"What do you have planned for later?" Roe asked, taking Alia's damp serviette from her hands. Alia looked down at dismay at her stained shirt. She would have to change before she could eat lunch.

"I only have an hour with Maya at one-o'clock, then I'll see my parents after that. The rest is up to me." Alia replied, double-checking the time she had to meet her parents in her head. Roe asked.

"Do you want to go for a ride after that?" Alia shook her head.

"No, there's not enough time to do that." The look of disappointment on Roe's face made Alia quickly add. "But how about tomorrow morning?"

Roe's face brightened as she smirked.

"It's a done deal." She said mischievously. Roe looked around the garden before she turned to Alia.

"Where can I get a cup of tea?" she asked. Alia laughed as she picked up own cup, fearing that Roe would snatch what remained of it.

"You're not having this one, but you can ask the servant when she comes back."

* * *

Alia waited anxiously outside the door. Tapping her booted foot nervously and fidgeting with her fingers, Alia didn't like the suspenseful waiting. On the other side of the beautifully crafted white and gold doors, she stood before was the throne room. Inside waited her parents. Alia hoped they couldn't see her hesitating on the other side.

Alia waited until the heavy doors were slowly opened by two guards, who heaved with effort as quietly as they could. Alia took a deep breath and raised her head confidently. Two pairs of gleaming eyes instantly met her gaze.

The King and Queen of Terrasen, Rowan and Aelin, waited on the high end of the altar. The beautiful Queen sat seated in her throne, while her husband, Rowan, leant on the left-hand side of the beautifully crafted throne.

They waited in silence. Alia took a step forward. Alia hated feeling like this, especially when it was only her parents.

 _Children aren't meant to be naturally nervous in front of their parents, are they?_ Alia questioned silently.

 _No, I'm not nervous._ She told herself, willing herself to look strong. Alia maintained her calm posture and face neutral. Rowan's eyes bared down on her, and Alia wondered it her father was intentionally doing this to freak her out. Or if he noticed that her hand had a dark smudge on the side, thanks to the hour of relentless writing with Maya. Her left hand ached, but Alia nudged away the pain.

Alia approached the altar and stopped beofre it, lowering into a deep, respectful curtsy, bowing her head. When she raised, she looked up to her mother and said.

"Good afternoon Your Majesty." Alia greeted her parents, restricting herself from calling her parents "mother" and "father". It was one of the disadvantages of being born of royalty, there were no simple conversations with the Queen of a mighty empire. Regardless of your relation to them.

Alia could never embrace her mother or father in public, the only sign of affection that was deemed "mature" was holding her parent's hands, squeezinf them if she was lucky. It hurt Alia that she had these restrictions, and it hurt her parents too. But they saved all of that for behind closed doors.

"Good morning Alia," Aelin replied back, her voice echoing throughout the room. "How have you been?" Her mother asked, and Alia replied back.

"I've been doing well, thank you." Alia hated this small talk. "How about you?"

Rowan answered this time.

"Same old." He replied gruffly, and Alia knew it was his way of saying 'I'm great, thank you for asking'. Aelin blinked her beautiful eyes, blue ringed with gold. The Ashryver eyes. Alia's eyes.

"You summoned me." Alia stated, and Aelin answered back.

"As you are aware, there is a commemoration celebration marking the end of the Dark War." Alia noticed her mother flinch at the word. Alia was aware of what her mother had sacrificed to end the bloody war that had raged on sixteen years ago, of what she was forced to do.

Alia nodded. Aelin continued.

"We will be hosting a celebration here in the palace, and inviting many people from around the continent to celebrate with us." Her eyes flashed.

"Do you remember Ambassador Chaol Westfall?" Alia nodded. Ambassador Chaol had visited the castle many times throughout Alia's childhood, his latest visit was twelve months ago, when his widfe had wanted to visit the Queen. Alia didn't mind Chaol, but she did rather like his beautiful wife, Yrene Towers, the famous healer from Anitca. Alia couldn't wait to see her again.

Rowan spoke. "Good, because it's those sorts of people who will be attending. A lot of them you may remember, while there will be some you have never met." Alia understood this. As a princess, she was expected to attend these sorts of celebrations, to greet everyone into her household with dignidty and grace. At the very least, she was expected to hold a conversation with all the guests.

"Will Roe and her parents be there?" Alia asked. Roe was often invited to celebrations with her family. They would usually stand around with one another after the celebration, and make jokes or comments about people's taste of fashion. It was always fun when Roe was there.

Her mother nodded.

"Yes, of course." Alia sighed, and thanked the Gods that Roe would be attending Hell with her. The Queen kept talking.

"When the day comes, I want you to make sure you meet everyone. And I mean _everyone_ , not just the counsellors-"

"Yes, Mother, I understand." Alia cut off her mother. If she had been a normal peasant, if she had been born a normal life, she would have been arrested for speaking towards the Queen in such a manner. Killed on the spot by the consort King himself would be an alternative. But it was her mother, at the end of the day, and no one could deny that.

Rowan folded his arms.

"We've also invited some old friends, who will be bringing their sons along. We want you to meet them as well, and maybe even spend some time with them."

Spending time, with complete strangers. The best Alia could do at meetings and celebrations was remember only people's names, and if they were lucky, their position or relevance to Terrasen's court. If they had one.

Alia acknowledged her father with a nod.

"Very well. Is there anything else?" She asked. Rowan and Aelin exchanged a glance between each other, before they turned back to their daughter.

"No, that is all." Alia nodded, bowed and addressed the King and Queen before her. Her parents.

"Thank you, Mother, Father." They nodded back in reply. Alia then turned her back to the altar and throne, and walked towards the open door, leading back into the castle and the world outside.

* * *

Alia collapsed onto her bed in exhaustion. After being dismissed by her parents to do whatever she desired, Alia had gone straight to her bedroom. There she felt normal. There she felt like a human being.

There she lay, on her back, with her face towards the ceiling. The one crafted by people for her. The princess.

Alia rolled onto her side and heaved a groan. She didn't know why, but she was incredibly tired. Besides having her classes with Maya, meeting with her parents and Roe, Alia hadn't done anything else to make her this tired.

 _Maybe I'm not getting enough sleep._ She thought to herself. The sun flowed through the open windows like streaks of gold. By now, the sun was on the western side of the sky, beginning its descent into the horizon.

Alia glanced around for something to do, something that would pass the time. A book was her only option visible. Alia grabbed the book and hoisted herself into a sitting position. She read the title of the book.

 _A World Without You_. Author unknown.

Alia flipped over the cover and began reading the first page.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

 _The soft chirping of birds_ echoed throughout the mist-shrouded forest, their morning song riding along the breeze that drifted through the mountainous landscape _._ The forest was still and undisturbed, only the echoing chirps of the birds that flourished from the trees were heard.

The sun's rays like golden hair shone through the canopy of the pine trees, igniting the mist. Only when the sun began to shine through the mist, did the forest begin to come to life.

The sound of thundering hooves upon dirt tracks echoed in the distance. As the shapes of the two horses racing through the forest began to appear through the mist, did the thundering sound increase as they got closer.

The horses glided with ease as the trees whipped past, the wind tearing at their manes. Their sleek coats almost shone in the sunlight as they ran through the sun's beams on the trail. And as the horses appeared fully through the mist, their nearly-unnoticeable riders also came into view.

The riders crouched low to their horses, their backs bent straight and their stomachs touching the saddle their horses wore. Both riders wore riding clothes, boots, and a helmet, their hair fanning out in the wind behind them as they glided through the forest.

The rider racing on the dusky-grey stallion sat up straight on her horse, flung out both her arms and cried out with joy. Riding beside her, her riding companion laughed at the sight of her friend, and the two horses ran faster along the trail in the forest.

Princess Alia riding on her Asterion mare looked sideways to her friend, Roesia and laughed. Her riding companion who ran beside her cheered, her voice caught in the wind as she threw her arms out in an embrace. Alia grinned as the strong winds picked up and slashed at their exposed faces, whipping at their hair.

Tears prickled in Alia's eyes from the wind as Roesia sat back down and giggled. Oh, how good it felt to be free. From Queen Aelin's birthday celebration yesterday afternoon that had taken up most of Alia's peaceful day, she had been dying to spend time out of the castle, away from royalties.

To feel the wind whip at her face and pull at her hair, to make her eyes tear up, Alia would have much preferred to spend her days like this rather than cooped up in a castle. But that was not the life Alia had been born into, and instead, she had been born a princess of a large and newly-arisen kingdom.

Most girl both younger and older than her, would kill to have a life like Alia's. Of royalty and servants and responsibilities. And it seemed as though Alia was the only person wishing to live a normal, ordinary life.

How ironic.

Alia shook her head to clear of those thoughts she had so many times imagined, and was swiftly thrown back into reality.

As Alia's mare slowed her sprint into a canter, catching her breath alongside Roe's stallion. Alia raised her head and looked up at the sky. The sky was a gradient shade of dark blue to a pale orange on the horizon. From what she could see, Alia guessed it was approximately six-o'clock.

She turned to Roe beside her whose stallion cantered alongside her own horse.

"We've got to get back soon," Alia informed. Roe faced her friend and nodded. She readjusted her easy grip on her reins as she spoke.

"Early breakfast starts at seven." With a quick glance ahead at the trail, she turned back to Alia as she added. "It's not long now until the trail ends. We'll have plenty of time." Alia grinned as she turned her head to face straight ahead and said.

"You know this track too well."

As Alia slowly rode on her mare beside Roe, she drew her attention to her surroundings.

The soft, emerald and brown colored trees were everywhere throughout the forest. Pine trees were common in Terrasen, and this forest was one of the largest ones nearby. Small shrubs, rosebushes and other sorts of vegetation also grew here. It was these sorts of forests where the Staghorns flourished.

Commonly known as the _Lords of the North_ , and _Guardians of Terrasen_ , the stags were a beautiful species of native deer only found in Terrasen. Found in pine forests like these, the stags roamed in large numbers. After almost a decade of near-extinction, the stags had regenerated their numbers quite quickly and filled the forests with their herds.

"Alia!" Roe's voice brought Alia back from her daydream about the stags as she sharply turned back to her friend. Alia blinked at Roe's agitated face.

"Sorry, I beg your pardon?" From the look of agitation on Roe's face, Alia knew Roe had been talking to her when she hadn't been listening. Roe rubbed her head with a gloved hand and said.

"As I was _saying_ , if we want to make it to breakfast with time to spare, we'd better kick into a run." Alia glanced down at her mare, Keena before she turned back to Roe.

"Do you think they have the energy to run the rest of the way?" she asked. Roe glanced at her stallion and shrugged.

"If they can't, then they can have a good rest in their stables when we get back." She said. Alia looked down at Keena. Alia didn't know whether her friend was serious or not, but she didn't want to exhaustion Keena. The Asterion mare was not easy to tire out, but after sprinting through the majority of the trail, Alia didn't know if Keena had the stamina.

And as if Alia had asked the question out loud, Keena turned her head sidewards so her eyes could meet Alia's. By the bright blue shine in them, Alia's question was silently answered. Alia raised her head.

"Then let's go." And without another word, Alia kicked Keena into a sprint, and the wild ride resumed. As the wind began to whip past them again, Alia felt the familiar feel of freedom again from riding at such a speed.

By the sound of thundering hooves behind her, Alia didn't need to look back to know Roe was keeping pace. And soon enough, after a few minutes of sprinting through the forest, the trail finished and the forest ended abruptly.

Beyond the forest opened up a large plain with a perimeter fence around it. Within the fence were stables and other fences that divided the large span of land into several smaller paddocks. Within them, Alia could see the horses slowly coming to life as they awoke.

The two girls approached the royal stables.

It was here where every horse was kept, fed and training, where Keena and Adias resided. With the capacity of about a four-hundred horses, most of them were warhorses trained for battle. Each horse slept a separate stable, each one lined against another. Out the back of the hundreds of stables, where the large paddocks were the horses spent most of their days roaming around in the large space, frolicking amongst each other, running in herds throughout their paddocks.

Horses like Keena, Adias, and other horses ridden by the royal family themselves, their luxurious lives were extended, as they received extra care by horse professionals to ensure that they lived a long, easy life.

Alia puffed a breath as she steered Keena gently through the gate, followed by Roe. As Alia and Roe arrived at their horses' paddocks, Alia directed Keena to turn left and stand at the gate of her paddock. A small wooden plank with Keena's name engraved on it hung from the metal gates.

Alia stopped Keena at the gate, and slowly and painfully, she dismounted the Asterion mare and stretched out her stiff legs. Grabbing the reins, Alia looked up to see a familiar face approach the two.

Nuri walked towards the princess with a bright smile on her face. The older woman was dressed in a riding tunic and black pants and held a riding helmet in her right hand. Alia grinned towards Nuri as she held out Keena's reins to her.

"If it isn't the Princess herself." Nuri greeted as she took the reins from Alia.

"Greetings to you too, Nuri," Alia said back. Nuri studied the Asterion mare beside her, rubbing a hand through her mane.

"How'd she go today?" she asked.

Alia replied. "She kept well for most of the trip. We ran for most of the trail, yet she seems to be in pristine health." Nuri nodded her approval. When Alia wasn't riding her mare, Nuri had the responsibility of looking after Keena, keeping her in shape when the Princess was preoccupied.

"She doesn't look too bad. I might take her out for a ride this afternoon." Nuri commented. Alia looked at her mare, and indeed, Keena didn't look too worn out. The blue shimmer in her eyes remained and burned brighter than before. Alia turned back to her friend.

"See you later." She farewelled her friend, giving Keena a brief pat on her neck. Nuri curtsied in response.

"May the gods grant you a splendid day." She replied. Alia nodded her head before she walked away from the pair. A few stables ahead, Alia spotted Roe passing on the reins of Adias to a servant. Alia was at Roe's side before the servant had disappeared with Adias in the stable.

Roe turned to Alia and dramatically rubbed her hand over her belly as if she were practically dying of hunger. Alia rolled her eyes.

"I wonder what's available for this mornings breakfast… I aimlessly ponder if it will be enough to satisfy my hunger?" Roe purred, casting her right hand over her forehead in false despair. To call the girl a drama queen was an understatement. Alia slightly giggled as she pushed back an annoying strand of her hair behind her ear. She sighed with

"Oh, I heard it was omelets." Roe beamed.

"My favorite!" The two girls laughed at themselves as they began weaving their way through the paddocks, towards the marble path that led to the castle on the other side of the hill.

* * *

It was eight in the morning when Alia finished her breakfast with Roe when she left her friend to get ready for her lessons at nine. Alia bid her farewell to Roe as she stood up from the table and left, leaving her friend who progressed onto her fourth omelet.

After a quick walk through the castle, Alia was at her room in a few short minutes. Once she closed the door behind her, she sighed and looked around the large room. The room had been cleaned while she was out, her bed neatly made and the curtains that were closed when she left were open. The bright sunlight flooded through the room, illuminating the white walls.

Alia was about to walk in her walk-in-wardrobe to change into a nice outfit for the day when she spotted a small pile of clothes folded out on her bed. A small note was neatly folded on top.

Alia walked towards the bed and inspected the clothes that had been selected for her. A plain tunic was neatly laid on the top of the pile, and beneath it were what looked like black pants. Lifting away the tunic and pants, Alia was astonished to find a black cloak neatly folded beneath it. She held it out from the shoulders and inspected it closely. Fine leather, gold embroidery. Alia guessed it had been imported from Adarlan, perhaps even Rifthold itself.

Alia took a step closer to the bed when she accidentally kicked an object. She looked down to find a pair of black, leather boots. Placing down the cloak, Alia picked up the boots and set them beside the discarded singlet and pants.

It wasn't often that her clothes were chosen for her, usually, Caeli and Giselle would present Alia with the clothes they'd selected for that day. But today, nothing was planned, other than some lessons with Maya, her teacher, and nothing else out of the ordinary.

Alia picked up the note that had been knocked over and folded it open. Inside was a message, and she didn't need to guess to know it was her mother's neat handwriting. Alia read the words.

 _Alia,_

 _Your father and I have approved of your request to allow you to begin your physical training. You will be completing an eight-week training course starting today._

 _Be at the main entrance, dressed and ready at nine._

 _Yours most truly,_

 _Aelin_

Alia placed the note down beside the pile of clothes. She said nothing as she re-read the words in her head over and over, as she tried to comprehend what she had just read. Deep down, Alia understood what the message was, and through her shock, she managed to smile.

Her parents had finally accepted the proposition she had laid out to them over six months ago. It had taken many hours of debating and arguing with her parents to convince them to even consider training their only child in combat and fighting. And by the end of it all, her parents had dismissed Alia, who triumphantly walked out of the room, with a " _we'll consider it_ ". A delighted squeal erupted from her mouth, as she scooped up the clothes and dashed for her wardrobe.

This day had been long overdue.

Once stripped of her sweaty clothes and boots, Alia tossed them to the floor and put on her clothes within the span of a minute. She looked at herself in the mirror, was amazed at how different she appeared. It wasn't every day she was granted this opportunity.

Alia looked and _felt_ good in these clothes. Although she had never worn clothes like this, she felt as though she had worn them before, many, many times. The tunic fitted her perfectly, sitting on her shoulders and covering her chest down to her hips. Her pants fit well, tight enough not to require a belt, and reaching down to her ankles where her boots sat on her feet. Everything matched well. Not well, _perfect_.

Alia then glanced at her hair and grimaced at the disgusting mess that stared back. Grabbing a brush, she began hacking at the sweat-stiff strands of silvery-white hair, before braiding it into a simple plait and letting it drape over her back. Satisfied, Alia walked out of the room and into the main bedroom, where she grabbed the leather cloak. Throwing it over her two shoulders and securing it around her neck, the Princess walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Alia walked down the hallway with her head held high, knowing how different she looked, how peculiar she appeared.

The guards standing outside doors that led into bedrooms she passed stared at her, shocked and inquisitive, but none of them uttered a word. It wasn't their place to ask questions. Alia grinned back to the stares, even said hello to a few. A servant she passed dropped the laundry she had carried at the sight of Alia. Maybe it did look a bit strange. The princess of Terrasen, striding through the castle, looking like she was ready for battle.

 _Now there's the talk of the day_. Alia laughed quietly.

A lia grinned as she jumped down a small stairwell, landing on her two feet quietly and her cloak waving behind her whipped. The anticipation and excitement for what lay ahead gave Alia the motivation to walk quickly through the castle, striding with bigger steps as she strolled through the hallways and corridors.

Alia felt her grin spread wider as she imagined herself having the knowledge and skill of combat and weaponry. One of the reasons Aelin and Rowan had been hesitant to agree to her idea was because her life as a princess, her life as the Heir of the Terrasen Throne did not require any defensive or fighting skills. Unless Alia began training as a soldier, she would never experience battle, never see the front line (mainly because as Aelin as Queen, no one dared to defy Terrasen). But Alia had convinced the King and Queen to agree to her plan

A nother factor that convinced Alia's parents to agree was because of their own past. Although her mother had been born of royal blood and spent her first eight years in this very castle, both Aelin and Rowan were masters of fighting and weaponry, and both knew what war was. Their Fae heritage also granted them heighten senses and skills no mortal could ever achieve, and before the Dark War, Aelin had been an assassin, and Rowan had been an enslaved warrior, blood-bound to the Dark Queen Maeve.

Alia had learned of her parents past when she was twelve when she had been studying in the Great Library, when she had stumbled across a book under the title _The Tale of a Queen_. Inside it was the story of her mother, of how Aelin's life had begun, and how her fate had been laid out centuries before her birth. Alia had never told her mother what she had read within that book, of all the tragedies and heinous crimes she was forced to commit to survive, but as the year progressed Alia understood more and more about the person Aelin had become. Every quirk, every part of her, was because of what she had chosen to do in her earlier years in the Dark War. Alia had spent many nights crying over what the Mighty Queen had been forced to face, and how much pain she had been inflicted upon. Alia brushed aside the thought of the book sitting in her cabinet underneath her bed.

Alia turned left into the main hallway, where beautiful gold chandeliers hung from the ceiling and rows of marble pillars flanked each side of the walkway. Ahead, were two large doors, glistening with rich mahogany. The doors were larger than most, _much_ larger. They were tall and narrow, but enough to have six people walk through at the same time. It had beautiful patterns and designs made of gold on both sides, it too shining in the light.

Two guards, both bearing a spear stood on each side of the doors. Unlike some of the regular guards Alia knew, these guards had trained their whole life to get to the position they were at now. It would be a _long_ time until people like Lancelin would even get a _chance_ at this position. Standing outside a door for days at a time, for weeks on end.

 _Wow…_ Alia thought, peering at both guards and their weapons. _What a life!_ Both men bore a sword that hung from their waists and Alia didn't need to see the daggers to know they were concealed by their clothing.

As Alia approached the large doorway, the guards watched her walk towards them. Alia met their stares without blinking and they both looked away. When Alia stood before the doors, she signaled to the guards to open the doors with her hands. The guards both stomped the base of their spears on the ground in unison twice, the sound echoing through the hallway.

Suddenly a low groaning noise began to echo, as slowly the doors groaned open. Alia watched as the huge and heavy doors opened, the sunlight from outside peeking into the castle. Alia could already feel the warm rays on her skin, as the sunlight wrapped her body with its light.

Alia took a step forward, into the outside world as the clock struck nine. The clock began to chime its hourly bell as Alia kept walking through the doors, the world clear and visible through the brightness of the sun.

A man stood a few meters ahead of Alia, his massive bulk strikingly familiar. The man wore clothes like Alia's, with a loose grey shirt that reached his elbows, and black pants and boots. His white strands of hair were swept back into a loose ponytail, and a beautiful tattoo in a language Alia couldn't read snaked up the left side of his face down to his left hand. Alia didn't need to second-guess it was her father.

Alia approached the King silently, although she was silently screaming with frustration. She kept her face normal, even adding a touch of a grin to appear calm.

 _Of course, it has to be the man I see every day of my life!_ Alia thought silently to herself as she came to stand in front of her father. Rowan flashed a grin and leered down on his daughter. His elongated canine teeth glared menacingly through his deadly smile.

"Didn't see that coming, did you?" Alia would have punched her father if she weren't so weak. She crossed her arms defiantly at her father and sighed agitatedly.

" _You'll_ be my mentor?" she asked. Rowan nodded, and Alia hissed under her breath. Of course! Rowan was the most skilled Fae warrior in all of Terrasen, even the continent. Everyone knew him from the legends and stories of his bravery and strength in some of the oldest battles. Of course, he would be taking his daughter to train for eight weeks.

 _Great. Eight weeks in hell._ Alia hissed silently.

Rowan jerked his head, turned his back to her and began walking away.

"Follow me." Alia didn't hesitate to follow her father as he walked away from the castle. As the King and Princess of Terrasen walked side by side, the breeze blew softly on Alia's skin, tugging at her leather cloak. She wrapped it around her arms in an attempt to protect herself from the frosty chill of the morning winds. She heard Rowan chuckle, and she growled in response.

Rowan said nothing as he led his daughter away from the castle, walking down the large marble stairs that were available for the people of Orynth. Alia watched her father beside her as he descended the stair with immortal grace. Alia's footsteps were loud in comparison to his near-silent steps.

Although Alia had almost reached the age of seventeen, she had not yet ascended her Fae heritage. With two Fae parents, Alia should have possessed their abilities at an early age but had watched in disappointment as she had aged, and nothing had occurred. Everyone had claimed that she had power in her blood and that it needed time to fully reveal itself. But Alia had seen beneath their lies and saw the confusion and panic in their eyes.

As Rowan and Alia reached the bottom of the stairs, Rowan continued walking away from the castle and stairs and towards the pine forest. Two guards, like the ones outside the doorway back in the castle stood at the bottom of the stairs. Rowan nodded to them and they saluted back. Rowan then walked straight into the forest, brushing past pine trunks and bushes. Alia followed the king into the mist-shrouded forest and felt herself disappear into it.

* * *

It had been a while by the time the forest ended to open to a plain of grassland. Rowan, followed by Alia walked out into the plain, walking towards a large grey rock embedded in the ground.

The walk through the forest had taken about thirty minutes; with the tree trunks and vegetation proving to be an obstacle to Alia as she had struggled through. The two came to stand in front of the rock, and Rowan turned and faced his daughter. Alia stared back, unblinking, as Rowan folded his arms and began to speak, his deep voice rumbling.

"This is the training plain. From now on, your physical training will be held here, regardless of the weather conditions." He said to Alia, as she listened to her father in silence.

"Your training will consist of eight weeks, three days every week, from nine till three. You will be excused from your normal schooling and attend any event if it falls on one of these days. You will attend everything else as you usually would." Rowan narrowed his green eyes at Alia, his eyes staring directly into her soul. Alia shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Besides that, any other reason than that is irrelevant and will be ignored, and you _will_ attend training no matter the circumstances." Alia nodded her head and Rowan continued as he held out a clenched fist in the air, counting to four as he named the stages.

"Your training consists of four stages; endurance, combat, skill, and magic." He lowered his arm and crossed it again with the other. "Your first stage is endurance, and I will train you to be more endurable and agile for the next two weeks until I am satisfied with your result." Her father turned and pointed towards a small shack behind him.

"That shack is strictly out-of-bounds until combat. You will not go near it or touch it, or anything inside it. Do you understand?" he asked, and Alia nodded instantly. Naturally, her curiosity began to creep up, but Alia knew better than to keep her mouth shut. In time, she would know what was held in that small shack.

Rowan jerked his head to beyond the shack, over the plain to the other side of the grassland where the forest barricaded them in.

"To start off with today, I want you to run to the edge of the forest and back." He said. Alia cracked a cocky grin. Easy enough.

"Ten times." Her grin vanished. Alia blinked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, squinting her eyes at her father. Rowan growled and rolled his eyes. He leaned down until her face was level with Alia's, his piercing eyes ablaze with frustration.

"You are going to run to the end of this plain, where the forest starts again, and run back. That counts as _one_ , and you are going to do that ten times." Alia gaped at her father but said nothing. But Rowan wasn't done.

"If I see you try to cheat, find a shortcut, slow down or walk, I'll _double_ it." He blinked and flashed her a taunting grin. "Understand, _princess?_ "

Alia hesitated for a moment before she nodded. Rowan stood up straight and his grin returned.

"Good. Now go." He instructed her. Alia unclipped her cloak that hung on her shoulders and threw it at her father. He grinned as he easily caught the cloak with one hand. He didn't even break his unwavering stare as he did so.

Alia stretched her limbs, prepping herself for the long run. She took in a deep breath, letting the cool morning air fill her lungs, savoring the energy it gave her. Then she breathed out and took off.

The princess started running.

* * *

A soft knock echoed on the beautifully crafted door. Roesia, who was sitting on her bed, lifted her gaze from her intriguing book and called softly.

"Come in." The door handle pulled down and the door slowly peeled open, before a beautiful woman stepped into her bedroom. The woman wore a beautiful burgundy dress with a tightly-fitted bodice and gold embroidery. Her black hair was loose and reaching over her shoulders, her emerald green gaze settled directly upon Roesia.

A small, simple white envelop was held in her elegant hands.

The woman approached Roe with grace and elegance before she sat herself down next to the girl. She placed the envelope in her lap, pristine and untouched. She looked at Roesia, and Lysandra smiled at her daughter.

"Good morning, darling." Roe's mother, Lysandra said kindly. Roe smiled back.

"Morning mother." She greeted back. Roe moved her book aside, glancing at the page number for later and crawled towards her mother sitting on the edge of the bed. Roe then sat next to her mother and embraced her in a tight hug. Lysandra hugged her back.

When Roe released her mother, she looked at her. Lysandra was a beautiful woman, her slightly-upturned green eyes sparkled with life. As a member of Queen Aelin's Court, Lysandra lived in the castle with the royal family. Lysandra's husband and Roe's father, Aedion Ashryver Galathynius, Queen Aelin's cousin, was also a member of the Court of Terrasen. Roe had been fortunate enough to grow up in the luxury of royal life alongside Alia.

Roe loved her mother and father dearly, and she knew they felt the same way for her. Lysandra smiled brightly, her luscious red lips parting to reveal neat, white teeth.

"Adaros is coming home." She informed her daughter softly, her face brightening with happiness. Time seemed to skid to a halt as Roe's heart skipped a beat.

Adaros. Coming _home_?

Roe gaped at her mother in shock as Lysandra sobbed with happiness. Roe didn't hesitate to embrace her mother in another hug as tears of joy fell from her cheeks. Roe laughed into her mother's chest as the tears continued to fall.

 _Adaros is coming home._ The words played over in Roe's head again and again as she laughed and cried.

Unlike Alia, Roe had not been an only child. Her older brother, Adaros, was seven years old when Roe was born, sixteen years ago. He was everything she had wished in an older brother; kind supportive, funny. He had been there to comfort her tears and turn them into laughter. Adaros had helped Roe become the young woman she had matured to be.

Adaros had taken on Aedion's bulk and strength and Lysandra's kindness. He inherited their mother's loose black hair, and the famous the Ashryver eyes through Aedion. Adaros had been a good friend with boys like Lancelin growing up, and soon enough when he turned sixteen, he had enrolled himself at Allsbrook, the home of the Terrasen military and where young men went to train to become soldiers and guards.

Roe had been nine years old when she had last seen her brother. Roe had walked in on Aedion, asking Adaros whether he was sure he wanted to go. Roe still remembered her brother's response " _I want to make a difference in the world. This is my chance, I'm not going to waste it_." Those words had echoed throughout Roe's life since Adaros had left. She had felt as though a part of her soul had been taken that day when Adaros had embraced his younger sister that one last time, before he turned heels and left.

Roe had never seen her older brother since that day he left.

Since then, Roe had heard vague updates about her brother and his training through their parents. He had been able to send letters back to the castle in Orynth to Aedion and Lysandra, but none of the letters that had been delivered were addressed to Roe.

One of the things Adaros had promised to Roe before he left, was that he would write to her every second Tuesday. Ever since the day he left, every second week, Roe had waited for her letter to arrive. But none of them ever did.

Now, seven years on, Roe had stopped waiting for her letters that would never come. Still every month a letter arrived from Adaros to their parents, and Lysandra had always informed Roe of how Adaros was.

Roe had never asked for many details, just how her brother was doing in Allsbrook. And now, aged sixteen, the same age Adaros had left seven years ago, Roe was conflicted about how she felt towards her brother. She loved him, of course, but he had been the cause of many nights of crying herself to sleep.

He had promised he would write to Roe, to his little sister, but he never had.

Until today.

As Roe released her mother and both wiped the tears from their eyes, Roe sat down again and looked at the envelope Lysandra held. Lysandra looked down at the white paper clutched in her hands neatly, before handing it to Roe with a smile.

Roe didn't need to study the words written on the exposed paper to know it was Adaros's handwriting. Roe didn't say any words as she inspected the piece of paper in her hands.

Her name was written in neat cursive writing on the top. Roe didn't hesitate to rip open the envelope that separated her from the message her brother had written to her.

Roe read the words slowly, ensuring herself that she wasn't dreaming.

 _Dearest sister,_

 _You have probably forgotten about me by now, and this is most likely the first time you've heard from me directly._

 _Words cannot express how regretful and sorry I am. I am aware that I have caused you a lot of anger and sadness when I did not write to you, and I cannot forgive myself for letting myself forget about you._

 _I know I have been gone a very long time and you must be sixteen by now, but I am doing well and have completed my training. I have been ranked a Warden and granted a position as one of King Rowan's body guards in the castle._

 _As you are most likely aware, I will be returning to Orynth shortly. I no longer have any need to stay in Allsbrook, away from home, and I will be serving the King from the castle. So I will be arriving home in about a week from today._

 _By now, you are a grown woman and much different to the little girl I last saw. You are now a lot older and mature, so I am hoping you can understand my anguish. Please forgive me for my selfishness._

 _I am looking forward to the day I will see you again._

 _Much love,_

 _Adaros_

Roe didn't utter a sound as she read the letter silently. She re-read it again. And again. And again, until she could make out her brother's words through her blurred eyes.

A single tear fell from her cheek and dropped onto the fine paper. It fell right next to Adaros's name, his signature.

It was him.

 _My brother._

Roe sobbed as more tears fell. She pressed the letter against her chest, against her bleeding heart. She cried and cried, letting her anguish come out, letting the feelings she had pushed down for so long come out. Violent sobs racked her body, and Lysandra wrapped her arms around her crying daughter.

As Roe cried, she felt her heart begin to stitch itself together, felt the pieces come back together. But she still felt empty, and Roe knew she could only be whole when she saw her brother again.

"He's coming home, he's coming home." Lysandra murmured those words into Roe's ear over and over, as if she was telling it to herself as well. Eventually, Roesia's eyes dried and she became empty of tears. Her cheeks were damp and a lump sat heavily in her throat.

Lysandra provided her daughter with a tissue, and Roe took it with a quiet "thank you". After she wiped her wet cheeks dry, she held it in her clenched fist. For the first time in years, when Alia thought of her brother, she wasn't sad, or angry. Now, she felt peace with herself, with Adaros. She smiled.

Lysandra released he daughter from her protective embrace and Roe faced her mother. Her face was bright, happy. Roe felt the same way.

"Does father know?" Roe asked, her voice wobbling the slightest. Lysandra nodded.

"Yes, we received a separate letter. Your father was the one who read it first." Roe smiled. She would have to talk to her father today so that all three of them could celebrate the news. But as the General of Terrasen's military, Aedion was often working in his office. Although Roe saw her father most days of the week, she still missed him. A lot.

"Did you notice how cold it was this morning?" Lysandra's voice jerked Roe out of her thoughts of Aedion. Roe did notice the chill that had swept through her bedroom early that morning, how the morning dew was getting colder by the day.

Roe nodded.

"Yes." She swallowed. "How many weeks do we have?"

Lysandra sighed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know exactly, but we'll leave after Adaros arrives." Roe inhaled deeply and nodded.

"Alright." She replied, her voice dull.

When Lysandra had been younger, before the Dark War had ended, Aelin had anointed Lysandra Lady of Carraverre, a small city located in the Terrasen countryside.

Despite being granted homage to the royal family at the Orynth castle, Lysandra felt divided between the city of Carraverre and her family in Orynth. S when Adaros had been born, Lysandra and Aedion had agreed with the King and Queen that they would live in Orynth for the warm months of the year, the times where Orynth's true beauty was shown.

But as soon as the first snow falls, they return back to Carraverre, where they live in their own palace. Roe loved living in both Carraverre and Orynth, to her, these two places were her home. But the thing Roe hated most about leaving Orynth, was leaving Alia.

It was always a sad time for the two girls, saying goodbye to each other was probably the hardest thing Roe ever had to do each year. Once when they were younger, Alia had come with Roe and her family back to Carraverre, where she spent the winter in the Terrasen countryside. They had both loved it, and every other time Alia had to stay, the two girls would write to each other each week.

But Roe understood her parent's divided opinion, and when she would turn eighteen in two years' time, she would take on her mother's title as Lady of Carraverre herself. Roe couldn't wait.

Lysandra stood up from the bed and gazed down at her daughter lovingly. Roe stopped her daydreaming about leaving Orynth, she would worry about that when the time came. Lysandra bent down and softly kissed Roe on her forehead.

"I love you, darling." She said softly, as she turned around and silently walked towards the open door. Roe watched her mother go and disappear behind the door, watching it as Lysandra quietly closed it.

And then Roe was alone.

* * *

Alia didn't know how long it had been since she had last tasted the sweet taste of water, but she was certain it had been hours.

From where she stood, at the bottom of the marble stairs that led to the castle, she counted the stairs for the fifth time to check she had got them right. She counted thirty-five. Her last guess had been forty-two. All her guesses had been different.

At the top of however many stairs, there were stood Rowan, with a large waterskin in his outstretched hand. Alia almost collapsed at the sight of it, the clean, glistening water… She could already taste it besides the taste of blood in her throat.

Alia recalled the departing words Rowan had said to his daughter before he had ascended the stairs, to where he awaited at the top.

"If you can sprint to the top of these stairs, I'll give you this. But if you fail, I'll send you back down to do it again." Alia shook her head, pushing away the disorientation that clouded her head. Dehydration was starting to take over. She had to finish this now.

After her warmup (which had taken thirty minutes alone), Alia had been required to carry heavy objects, and run, then do some push-ups, then more running. This training session had been mainly based on running, with some other exercises in between. It was three hours later, at midday, when Alia was provided with a small waterskin and an apple. She had hungrily devoured both the apple and the water in the span of two minutes. This waterskin Rowan held was much larger.

Alia glanced at the stairs that stood between her and the water she craved. Her throat was dry and tasted like blood, accompanied by the agonizing arms and legs that had been used too much. Her back was aching from being hunched over, her core screamed with protest at every move.

Alia had collapsed with exhaustion several times during her training session. Whenever she had regained consciousness or had found the energy to stand up, Rowan had made her repeat the exercise. Even if she had already been running for an hour straight.

Never the less, Alia found the motive at this moment to climb the stairs, to push herself one last time before she could collapse and roll up into a ball and sleep. With a hand to wipe away the drops of sweat on her forehead, Alia began her ascent into the castle, sprinting up each stair.

Alia puffed heavily by the tenth step, but she didn't slack pace. Her legs and arms screamed with pain as she pumped them up each step, one step closer at a time. After about one minute, Alia had climbed thirty stairs and continued to sprint her way up to Rowan, where he waited with her water. At her forty-eight step, Alia tripped on her ankle, causing pain. Hissing through her gritted teeth, Alia soldiered on the next ten steps before she did the same thing.

This time she cried out and staggered, pausing for the briefest moment before she resumed her sprint. She managed to glance up at her father and the stairs between them. At least twenty. Alia sucked in some air as she leaped onto the next step, skipping one in between. Going two steps at a time was much easier, but it required much of the little strength Alia had left.

After thirty seconds of going two at a time, Alia found herself standing on the last step, directly in front of her father. Her legs wobbled and gave out beneath her as she collapsed on her knees before her father.

Alia didn't say anything as Rowan watched her, deciding whether he should make her do it again. Alia held her breath. She prayed to the gods that he would be feeling generous.

"Well done," Rowan spoke gruffly, placing the waterskin in front of his daughter. Alia dove for the bottle, tearing open the lid and began gulping down the water. There are no words to express how beautiful this moment was, to be tasting water for the first time in hours, to have the sweet liquid soothe her sore throat. Alia instantly felt alive with more energy, and when she drank her last mouthful, she lifted the empty bottle away from her gasping mouth. She had drunk the whole thing in twenty seconds. Rowan looked down at his daughter.

"You did well for your first training session. We'll be doing more complex exercises again later this week." And with a gruff of approval, Rowan turned around and walked inside the palace, leaving Alia outside with the empty waterskin.

After a few seconds of debating whether she should follow Rowan, Alia crawled to her legs and limped after her father as the sun set below the mountainous horizon.

* * *

 **Hey guys.**

 **I have been rather busy with my life outside of this website, but I have returned and will be continuing on with this story. I read over my initial plan and had to edit it to make sure it aligned with the release of Tower of Dawn last year and the earlier release of Empire of Storms. With the expected release of Kingdom of Ash later this year, I will do my best to adjust the story to the storyline in the final installment, but if things begin to clash, I will keep to my original plot. Stay tuned for the release of the next few chapters.**


End file.
